Sensational Torture
by tearsofthemessiah
Summary: Continued! This whole story has turned into a big huge lemon, except there are a bunch of lemons put togther. LMxSSxDMxHP
1. Default Chapter

This is a one shot with Lucius and Harry.

Harry looked nervously around him, his dazzling green eyes filled to the brim with fear.

"Please, don't hurt me! I am so sorry for killing Draco! I didn't to!"

Lucius glared at Harry with contempt in his cold eyes, and then reached inside his voluminous black robes for his wand. "You treacherous worm! I swear I will make you pay for the damage you have done to my family! What about my fucking bloodline!"

Harry curled up in a ball on the stone cold floor of the Malfoy Manor. With racking sobs seeping from his body, he tensed in preparation of the crucius curse. Lucius paused as his mind remembered all the events that had caused this scene to take place.

First there was Draco's dead body, in the slytherin common room of all places. And then Lucius's horrified eyes saw Harry, a self satisfied smirk on his face. "What did you do boy!" He had roared at Harry. Harry had simply laughed, and squealed out "he has gotten in my way for the last time!" After that, Lucius had simply lost it. He grabbed Harry viciously by the arm, and tossed floo powder into the common room fireplace, hissing "Malfoy Manor.

Harry's frame of mind had started to change by then. He tried to tell Lucius that Draco had just tried to put the Avada Kedavra curse on him, and he had just gotten to his wand quicker. But he knew he wanted Draco dead.

With Lucius pulling on him, with a feral look in his eyes, Harry started to quiver with fear. Lucius had loved that, and relished in the reaction he was causing in the moronic young lad, that his master wanted dead anyway.

By the time that Lucius had thrown Harry carelessly down on the floor, Harry was in tears, for he knew what to expect from a pissed off death eater. Especially one that had taken his wand away from him, and had a good reason to be pissed.

Lucius had his wand raised, the crucius curse on his tongue, ready to be spat in disgust at the boy. But when he looked at his slender shivering form, he thought of a form of torture, that maybe would be rather fun for him. With wand raised, he didn't utter the dreaded crucius curse. Rather, he snarled "Take off your clothes."

Harry was terrified, but he obeyed.

Lucius got on his knees, beside the boy. He reached over and tilted his chin slightly. Harry had magnificent green eyes, and a handsome jawline that matched the gods of ancient Greece. He had the exquisite chiseled body that seemed to scream touch me. Harry now not only had the scared look in his eyes, he also had confusion clouded over with lust.

Lucius stared at Harry's dusty pink nipples, and his treasure line leading to a treasure that was sweeter than most that lied in the Manor.

Lucius pulled off his robes, with a sick sadistic look in his eyes that spelled something that Harry feared, and yet craved.

When Harry saw the older man's sculpted body, his boxer shorts stood embarrassingly to attention.

Lucius noticed the boy's reaction and seductively pulled off his pants and boxers, showing a bulging erection, ready to be used for his sick intentions. Lucius stepped back over to the boy and pulled of his boxer shorts, and quickly tied him up to a chair that was sitting near by. Lucius looked deep into Harry's eyes, and going to his legs, ran his velvet tongue down one silky leg, prickled with the hairs of manhood.

Harry shuddered and sighed at the sensation, and immediately felt ashamed at his feelings. "You fucking faggot, why are you doing this to me!" Lucius ran his gentle fingers over Harry's convulsing stomach, making him relax under his touch, against his will.

"Because you need to be punished, bastard." Lucius replied in a heated icy voice. He sat on Harry's lap, crushing him under his weight, and started kissing his neck, all the while making Harry squirm in fear and lust. He was not going to stop this type of torture until he cried for another.

Leaving a trail of little bites, Lucius leaned down and started heatedly sucking one innocent pink nipple, wetting it with his hot tongue, and making Harry moan in delight. Sucking on the fresh salty sweat of his flat stomach, Lucius made his way to Harry's throbbing cock. Now he was on his knees, gently stroking Harry's eager length. Harry was now screaming for Lucius to end this torture, to just make him come and get it over with.

"Take me now, take me now, I can't stand it anymore!" Harry cried with urgency in his voice.

Lucius simply grinned sadisticly and continued his maddenly erotic, but ineffective stroking. Stopping suddenly, he just started licking in sensitive insides of Harry's thighs, while reminding Harry of what he had done.

"You killed him, and now, you will pay for it, and feel what I felt. So close to having him, but never close enough."

Abruptly, Lucius slapped Harry's cheek, and with his other hand, he ran his nails down his chest, scratching his nipples. Harry gasped with the sensation of pain and pleasure mixed.

Lucius stood up, and took a step back to look at the boy. There he was, sweaty, gasping, his cock throbbing in urgency and panic. With another slow, twisted smile, he untied Harry and threw him back down on the floor, stretched out and helpless in his urgency.

"Accio whip!" cried out Lucius much to the delight and shock of Harry. "I want you to count boy" Lucius smirked in that same sadistic matter he had been executing the whole torture in. Pulling his arm back, he brought down the whip with a sickening blood drawing crack across Harry's back.

"One" Harry moaned

Another crack, followed by a manical smile.

"Two"

Lucius laughed with this one, and brought it down on his creamy white ass.

"Three"

This went on until Harry reached the count of 20, and then Lucius stopped much to Harry's suprise. He thought Lucius would have kept on going till he died, in the arms of ecstasy.

But no. Lucius got down on his knees, and snarled "Have you had enough boy? Get on to you're hands and knees!"

Harry did so with a moan and a bit of a struggle, for he was aching with pleasure and pain.

Lucius crawled over to him, and then proceded to lick off all of the dripping blood off of his back, and then make his way down to his bottom and his blood soaked thighs. Harry sighed with this, his magical tongue that seemed to make the pain go away. Harry smiled to himself. The torturer was becoming the tortured, with his gorgeous body?

Harry's thought was abruptly changed as he felt Lucius put his muscled arms on either side of his body and start driving his huge cock into his ass with demonic drive. Harry moaned with the pain, and dug his hands into the concrete and packed earth.

Lucius, on the other hand, was moaning with pleasure as his felt his erection being nursed back to full health, and he felt the benefits of his form of torture. Feeling the orgasm coming as he pumped into Harry, he let his hand wander in between the boy's legs, and start to fondle his cock. Harry was now in complete paralsis. He was overcome with the torture of pain, and the equal torture of the sensations Lucius's silken hand was bringing him.

Finally, Lucius and Harry both screamed in orgasm, and their eyes squeezed shut and their backs arched in need.

Lucius sat panting, with Harry curled up on the floor again, sweating and flushed.

Harry looked over to Lucius, and panted "that was the best torture I had ever had."

Lucius stood up, wiped Harry's juice of life from his hand, and said "I am not done yet." Walking over to where his wand lay, Lucius picked it up with vindication in his movements. "Avada Kedavra"

Harry's naked body convulsed, twitched, and then moved no more.

Lucius smiled and made a mental note to conduct his killings for Voldemort like this more often.

I'll bet that threw you off track! Please review and tell me what you thought of my first erotic Harry Potter fic!

Tears of the messiah.


	2. Sensational Torture II

Sensational Torture- Part II

When Lucius disposed of Harry, he was told by Voldemort he had to dispose of a villainous traitor: Professor Snape. How will he do it this time? Continue reading to find out.

If you do not like slash, or lemons, stay far far away, and hide under a pillow. Rated NC-17 for a reason.

Lucius sharpened his emergency silver dagger with a sadistic smile on his face. He could feel waves of pleasure course through his body with every stroke of the sharpening stone, as he thought of what he could do with it.

He had just heard about his new duty from Voldemort, a duty that was only entrusted to the most loyal of his death eaters. He was loyal all right. The night before, He had felt his dark mark burn with unusual ferocity. Instantly apparating at Voldemort's side, he had this message to deliver.

"I have just found the whereabouts of a traitor. As you know, I do not take kindly to traitors. I want you to dispose of a certain Severus Snape, and you may do so whichever way you deem fitting."

Lucius simply smiled widely and bowed low. "It would be my pleasure master." Then with small pop, he disapparated.

Sitting in his luxurious sitting room, holding the silver dagger, Lucius plotted on what he would do to the silky skinned potions professor. Putting the knife back in the sheath in his boot, he retrieved his cloak to go pay Snape a "visit."

As he walked in his usual angry fashion down to the dungeons, he noticed that all of the teachers at the school either turned their head away from him, or, in Dumbledore's case, gave him a hard look, accentuated by his bright blue eyes.

As he entered the dungeon with a swish of his cape, he noticed that Snape was completely alone, marking papers.

"Severus. How nice to see you again." Lucius called out seductively.

Snape glared at the slender figure in the doorway, and his eyes of pure loathing turned to one of complete and utter individual hatred. "Lucius." Snape spat the words as it were poison in his mouth. Standing up quickly, he pointed to the door with a harsh finger. "Get out now. Before I am forced to curse you into oblivion."

Lucius looked at the tall man and chuckled slightly. Whipping out his wand first, he smirked and uttered, "sit back down if you know what is best for you."

Sneering in contempt, Severus sat back down, but only because he wanted to live after an episode with Lucius.

Striding over the the chair in which Snape sat in, he plopped down on the desk in front of him casually, like he was doing little more than joining him for a cup of tea. Pointing the wand directly at Snape's chest, he drawled "Incarcerous!" and instantly ropes snapped out and effectively bound Snape to his chair.

Snape's eyes bulged as he snorted in disgust, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Have you gone mad? ".

Lucius looked down at the squirming and cursing man. With every twitch and strain, he was entranced by the finely toned muscle that bulged with every move. Taking his eyes away from the enthralling sight, he stared straight into Snape's eyes, which seemed to swallow him up in a deep abyss. "We need to have a little talk my dear Severus. Lord Voldemort has found out about you, and he wants you gone. He can't have a little coward like you screwing everything up for him. Even if you have been missing for as long as you have been at Hogwarts.

Snape's mouth opened and closed several times, and he felt his frozen over past defrost and rise up to claim him once more. He had buried that part of his life so far, and it had again clawed it's way back up to haunt him. The only thing that was possible to do now was to try to stay alive through this ordeal, by not pissing off Lucius. That meant when Lucius ripped all of his clothes off exposing rippling muscles, dappled by the meager light of the dungeon, he didn't do anything.

Lucius stared in fascination at Snape's gorgeous body. He had a perfectly toned, flat stomach and looked as though he could hurt his tongue on the heat of it. His dusty pink nipples were hardened and silky, like the finest ivory. Fingering his stringy looking hair, he found it to be satiny smooth. He wrapped it around his finger and inhaled deeply, finding the scent of pain to be lingering all about him.

Suddenly relaxing under Lucius's touch, Snape forgot why he was panicking for a moment and was only aware of his smooth skin against his own. Peering deep into Lucius's eyes, he saw that underneath all of the hatred and bitterness, there was a heart that cared about the things that mattered to him. Like his son. And his master. And his fetishes. Hypnotized, he continued to study Lucius as Lucius studied him. He saw a face as perfect and cold as the marbleized statues in the museum, and lips as natural and gorgeous as pink roses in full bloom. He was momentarily distracted as Lucius pulled off his robes, exposing the rest of his body. Snape instantly felt his member grow hard, as he gazed upon the rest of Lucius's unnaturally beautiful and perfect marbleized body.

Lucius smiled slightly as he straddled Snape's lap and brushed his inner thighs with his stiff member. Biting lightly down on his earlobe, he breathed in his ear "I am going to make you wish you have never been born." Taking up his wand, Lucius stood up and bellowed, "Accio bondage equipment!"

Instantly, in the corner of the room a bed with handcuffs, whips and chains appeared. Picking up Snape, after undoing the ropes, he handcuffed him to the bed on his stomach and pulled out the silver dagger in his boot. Snape gasped audibly. Lucius cackled slightly and whispered, "You are not so lucky as to die yet. Oh no, once I am done, you will plead for death. But you will not get it now." Pushing the knife down on Snape's Ivory back, Lucius started tracing circles and letting his blood flow down onto the sheets.

Sucking in air through clenched teeth, Severus tensed as pain coursed through his body like blood. Of course, he was also laying on a full erection and that did not help. Suddenly, the tracing stop. Sighing in relief, he again gasped as Lucius put his hand between his legs and started to tickle his member. Biting his lip so as to not yell at him, Snape bucked a little to try to get him to do more.

Cackling insanely, Lucius simply slapped Severus's ass, leaving a huge hand print. "When will you learn to not mess with Lord Voldemort? Are you feeling the pain yet you little bitch?" Lucius continued laughing and spread Snape's legs open wider. Driving his member into Snape's ass, he started pumping hard as he clawed into his neck and biting. Laying all over him, and licking and nibbling his neck, he pumped with a ferocity of a snake in heat. "You're such a little bitch and I know you like it that way" Lucius snarled in Severus's ear.

Snape on the other hand, was gasping in pain, and also enjoying the waves of sensuality that he had not felt in a long time as Lucius pounded against his g-spot over and over. He would have loved to get off right now, but he was tied up. " mm m" he groaned, as Lucius came in his ass. Taking some cum, Lucius wiped on Snape's cheek as Snape grimaced in disgust. Snape tried rubbing his member on the bed to create some friction to appease his throbbing erection, but Lucius would not have it that way.

After slapping his ass as hard as he could, Lucius shimmied down the bed and suddenly took Snape's full length into his mouth. Tracing little circles with his tounge, he listened to Snape moan as he felt an orgasm come on. But Lucius would not have it that way. Abruptly, he stopped and glanced up.

There was the great and dignified potions master, in a full sweat, and groaning and squirming in his bondage. Stopping, Snape looked over at Lucius with confusion in his eyes. Why did he stop? God, he wanted him to finish it so bad... he could feel blue balls coming, and it hurt. But Lucius looked strained.

Gathering up his robe, Lucius felt pained. How could he hurt this man? He had cared about him for so long, and now he had to kill him... he just couldn't do it. But he knew of someone that would finish the job for him. His mind drifted to his sadistic snakelike son. His blond hair and ivory skin would work just fine to be the looks of a killer. Smiling widely at Snape, he closed the door with extra force as the bewildered naked man, tied up to a bed in the middle of a classroom, stared after him.

So how was that? As you can tell, I am going to do A Snape/Draco one next. I will leave it to you to decide how Snape gets out of the bondage equipment, lol.

Please, please, review me, I like constructive criticism, but I don't like flames.


	3. Sensational torture III

Sensational Torture III

This is rated NC-17, so if you are afraid of lemony yaoi fics, stay far far away and hide under a rock.

Draco slyly peeked around the door frame as he heard the thick footsteps echoing down the dreary manor hallways. Seeing the familiar slender outline of his father, Draco groaned and leaned against the wall, in preparation of the lecture that was sure to follow, pushing his blond hair back and sighing deeply. He had just finished having a nice long session with his sex therapist, Breanne, and he was in no mood for whatever his father had in store with him

Leering around the corner, seeing Draco's lithe body stretched out against the wall, Lucius grinned as he grabbed his son's hand to get is attention. " I was just going to tell you that I needed you to help me complete a duty my son. The dark lord has given me a task, and I need help." Draco looked suspiciously at his father, and glanced down at his burning tattoo. His father had not really talked to him since he had killed Harry Potter, and blamed him for a crime he did not commit. "This must actually be serious" echoed in Draco's head.

(A/N-So in the first fic, where Lucius killed Harry on the story that he killed Draco, that was untrue, he made it up to confuse Harry and kill him with his guilt)

Putting on a fake smile, Draco looked at his father and prepared himself for whatever shit he had to clean up.Lucius sighed in relief. He was so worried that Draco would be unwilling to help him, especially after spending so much time with his sexy new sex therapist that he had hired for him, to help his attractive son release some sexual tension. " Head to the Hogwart's dungeons, and take care of Severus Snape." Lucius cocked his eyebrow to help Draco understand what he meant by "take care." Glancing at the discarded whip and leather thong, he added "You may bring Breanne along if you wish." Draco watched his father walk down the hall, with his cape flowing after him. He smiled and picked up his bag, and passing by his bed, smacked Breanne's bare ass to wake her. "Come along sweetie, we have some work to do." Tossing her some clothes, and her tools of trade, he tossed some floo powder into the chimney and prepared to leave. Grabbing sleepy Breanne's hand, he pulled her into the fireplace and bellowed " Hogwart's Dungeons!"

When the bleak dungeons came into focus, Draco smiled as memories came flooding back as rapidly as water. The time he and Snape got it on... all the times he fought with Potter... discovering that he was a bisexual... the list went on and on. He was finally pulled out of memory lane with Breanne tapping on his forehead and announcing loudly "Hellloooooo? Are you there space cadet?" Being pulled back into reality, he smiled at the attractive brunette standing in front of him. She really was a great girl to have, with her petite voluptuous frame, unusually colored eyes, full lips and thick wavy brown hair. Not only that, she was a wonderful person, and incredibly stubborn. If she said you needed a spanking, you needed a spanking, and you usually got one. Putting his toned arm around her waist, Draco started to stalk to the dungeons, and smirked in preparation for what he was about to do to his potions professor.

Peeking in around the door, Draco chuckled as he saw a very twitchy Snape leap up out of his seat and brandish his wand at him. Snape grimaced as he saw the familiar face of his rapist's son. "You vile violator, get out of my office and leave me alone!" Draco laughed and spat back "You know you like it when I am forceful on you. Don't even pretend to be a victim." Snape blushed and sat back down, as he realized that what Draco had said had some truth to it... actually, it was mostly true. His eyes went wide when he saw Draco's new form of torture for him- a sexy female in tight black leather. Glaring up at the blond offender that had just invaded his office, he realized just how much he wanted Draco to have his way with him.

Again, Severus's instincts kicked in and he also realized that he did want to live. Finally, he decided on reverse psychology. Snape leaned back on his chair and confidently announced, "Fine, you are completely right. I want you to come her and take advantage of me. I want you to completely violate me and leave me begging for more, because I am just that type of guy." What Snape didn't know is that what he just said is exactly what Draco wanted to hear. Draco, after hearing this, smiled and turned to Breanne, whom had been standing quietly behind him, with a excited look on her face to finally see who the infamous Snape was. Draco leaned over to her and whispered in her ear "Take his robes off slowly-without magic" Breanne smiled widely and purred back "My pleasure master." Breanne stalked over to Snape's desk, where he was still lounging, with a hint of surprise on his face. Breanne smirked and with one hand, pulled Snape up to a sitting position.

With her other hand, she pulled off his robes slowly and tossed them off to the side of the room. Pushing Snape back down in his chair, she looked over to her master for approval of what she was going to do. With a curt nod as his reply, Breanne grinned and straddled Snape's limber body. Cradling his face in her hands, Breanne leaned in and kissed him deeply, making sure to stir his deepest emotions with her deft tounge, so he could feel everything that Draco would do to him with the greatest intensity. As she did this, she also started to wiggle her hips on his lap, as to also stir up his sexual feelings for females. The male aspect Draco was already doing, leaning against a wall, watching the whole scene with shadowy ice eyes, and arms crossed over his chest in a defensive manner. "That is enough Breanne"Draco announced loudly, much to her surprise. Draco strode over to the couple, feeling his tight pants move with his taut ass, and feeling an erection coming on from the arousing sight. Draco smirked when he saw Snape break out in a cold sweat at the very thought of the things that he would do to him. "Move over Breanne" Draco announced cruelly. Then, turning to Snape, he added "Don't be too scared. You should have enough experience with men having their way with you."

Grinning malicously, Draco took Breanne's spot as she stood silently behind the chair, one hand resting on her handcuffs. Draco stared into Snape's defiant and strong eyes, and then turned his gaze down to his very erect member.Getting down to his knees, Draco surprised Snape by suddenly taking his full length into his mouth, sucking frantically.

Breanne started occupying herself with Snape's left nipple, and tried her very hardest to draw blood. Snape moaned as he felt himself being drawn to orgasm, waves of pleasure washing through him and wiping his mind clear of any comprehensible thought. And what the chick was doing with his nipple... he had no idea that his nipple could bring him so much pleasure. He vaugely thought about pleasuring Breanne, but his mind was too involved in his own organ. Suddenly, he felt his seed spurting out into Draco's mouth. With a gasp, he sank down into his chair and panted a little. "Oh god... that was fabulous..." Snape sputtered. Draco simply wiped off his chin and grabbed Breanne.

Breanne straddled Snape and started having naughty girl on top sex, thrusting wildly and Draco stood up and shoved his member in Snape's mouth and started pulling on his long greasy hair, forcing him to suck him off. Draco tilted his head back and dug his nails into Snape's hair, and felt the same waves of escasty.

Moaning loudly, the three felt themselves all come into orgasm all at the same time, and felt the effects of Le petite mort. Breanne, slumping onto Snape, sighed in pleasure and giggled as she saw Draco's seed all over Snape's chin. Draco realized that the atmosphere was much to cozy for his liking. Whispering in Breanne's ear to follow him, he pulled her aside and growled, "we are supposed to be killing him for my father. We are just deriving all pleasure from this greasy git until we do it. Stop enjoying you're self." Breanne smiled coyly when she realized what Draco meant. Pulling out her whip, her sadistic twinkle in her eye gave away that she knew what he was about to do. Walking over to Snape, Draco pulled him onto the floor onto his stomach. Pulling apart his legs, he lied on Snape's back and whispered "Now look who is the bitch." Driving his cock into Snape's ass, he started thrusting over and over, moaning in Snape's ear.Snape grimaced as he felt his ass be opened again after a very long time. After a minute, he felt the familar waves of pleasure as Draco's cock started to hit his prostate.

Then he felt the whip on his back. Glancing up from the floor, he saw the familar black stillettoes. Suddenly, he felt Draco pause his thrusting and pause, hissing in pain. They continued that, until Draco tensed up and moaned.Standing up, Draco wiped the last bit of cum of his cock, and wiped it onto Snape's hair.

With Snape on the floor, he pulled out his wand out of his discarded robe, and hardened his heart for the task that he must do. With the steely look in his eyes that he had developed over the years, the one that disconnected his brain from his heart, he glared and muttered "Avada Kedvra". With a brilliant flash of green light, Snape shuddered and then was no more. Draco grabbed his cloak, and then grabbed Breanne's hand to take his leave. Gliding through the door on his long legs, he only glanced back once, and wiped a tear away before it fell to the cold dead floor.


End file.
